The Pain in Our Chests
by TamyG
Summary: During one of their usual routines, the Batman was caught off guard by the Joker's weird and rather surreal act. What was happening to the Clown Prince of Crime? And what was that strange sting in his chest? ... read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: If you do like what you're about to read then please do leave a review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.**

* * *

In one of Gotham's dark alleys, I finally caught up to the Clown Prince of Crime, who was laughing hysterically, and as usual, giving out his location.

_Did he do that on purpose? Or was it simply an unintentional force of habit?_

For it wasn't for his laughter, I would've had a hard time pinpointing the clown's location or catching him for that matter; he was pretty fast and agile. Well and there was his clumsiness, somehow he always had managed to slip on something or trip over another, which also made me wonder if the winner of our chasing games of cat and mouse was predetermined by the clown.

When I finally managed to pin down the Joker and was about to hand him down a good beating, my punch froze midway as his laughter began to fade away and his usual menacing grin slowly turned into a straight, shivering line. The sudden change in his demeanor caught me off guard.

_Was he scared? Or was it an act on his part to fool me into releasing my grip?_

He's now breathing heavily, biting his lower lip in a futile attempt to hide the shiver that was overtaking him; however, his green fluorescent eyes met mine and were pleading for my fist. I had no idea what's happening to him, but a scared person won't beg for a beating. Whatever it's, it was definitely not an act and I would rather spare us both whatever was about to happen. So I gladly obliged to the clown's pleading eyes and punched him as hard as I could, knocking him out cold.

But I was too late for when I lifted the unconscious man and carried him to the batmobile, his head slightly tilted to my kevlar-armored chest and I clearly saw a single tear trickling down his pale cheek before I was able to place him in the passenger seat.

As I drove away, a thousand thoughts invaded my mind.

_What's happening to the Joker? How come his body started shivering all of a sudden? Why was he trying to fight back that tear? And why in the hell was he on the verge of crying in the first place?!_

_GOD! So many questions! I feel like my mind is going to explode at any second!_

I was so close to shouting in frustration when I was intercepted by a low, demanding, husky voice, "Take me to Arkham..."

The Joker was awake and huddled up in the seat, staring absently out the window. One look at him and I knew it would be best to leave him alone. When I focused back to the road, I noticed that I've been driving aimlessly since we left the alleyway, but now, as rarely as it happens, I've decided to agree with the Joker's earlier request and take him to the Asylum.

The Joker remained silent the whole way, simply and emptily staring out of the window.

For the first time ever, admitting the Joker to the Asylum was as smooth as a new, polished surface. He neither resisted nor spoke during the whole process, and kept a low gaze, as if he was possessed by something. It was a rare sight of him and so was our earlier encounter.

After I had made sure that he was safely restricted in his cell, I hopped back into the batmobile and headed back to the batcave calling it a night. However, on the way back, I felt a slight sting in my chest.

_Am I getting too old for all of this?_

I dismissed the thought with a chuckle, as I thought of Ol' Alfred. He had served me well all these years and his body never wavered and so I will be damned if I let his beat mine. Nonetheless, little did I know that in the days to come, age would have been a rather good and simple escape from the stinginess that was engulfing my chest.

,,

,,

_TBC_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Check my profile if you are interested in this fic's status and don't forget to leave a review!**

* * *

It had been a week since that incident, and four days since the Joker had escaped and disappeared into thin air. For days, I'd been trying hard to find him, pulling all-nighters and even skipping my Bruce Wayne daily routines.

_Where did he go?_

What he did before his escape, and the recording that I'd seen a thousand times already, left me worried. I'd never understood the clown's actions, but that was the first time that I'd found myself scared of what he might have done the next time he has decided to strike.

The recording from Arkham Asylum's database, that had been playing on the central computer's widescreen, and which Dick obviously helped me hack into, was showing the Joker's cell.

* * *

On the night that I had left him, he remained in the same exact position that I had last seen him in up to the following day. Merely, staring at the wall with an impassive face and his sight had sent a shiver down my spine.

Few hours to the next day, the clown was still sitting in the same position, except then he was clenching the left side of his chest. It was barely noticeable, but he kept clenching harder and harder as time passed by. Consequently, almost an hour later, a red spot started to form under his clench; I'd felt my throat go dry and I could barely swallow when I'd realized that his chest had been bleeding.

Fortunately, minutes later a team of medics came in. The one who had unbuttoned the Joker's jumpsuit to treat his chest gasped in fear, when he saw the damage caused, while the Joker on the other hand, simply sat there staring as the frightened man patched him up. The wound the clown had inflicted to himself was deep and required a number of stitches, but his facial expression had been showing no sign of pain or any other emotion on that matter.

One of the medics had given the clown a shot of sedative and as soon as the team had left, he shifted his position, giving his back to the camera. After a couple of hours, still giving his back to the camera, he buried his head deep into his lap, and then placed a shaky, white hand over his head. He remained like that for few hours, but within every few seconds I had noticed that his body was showing prompt, soft jolts. If this happened a week ago I would have thought that those jolts were caused by his laughter and I wouldn't have even dared to think otherwise. Sadly, at that moment, when I had seen his shaky hand, I remembered the tear and couldn't help but think that the Joker might have been crying at that moment too.

On the third day, the Joker had been carefully restrained before he was taken out of his cell and to Dr. Ruth Adam's office for a psych evaluation. Beyond this part, the recording was useless, since the Joker never came back to his cell. Therefore, I had decided to go down to Arkham to investigate the rest of what had happened that day.

* * *

As I spoke to Dr. Adam, I had clearly seen that she was still shaken by the incident. She tried her best to keep on a brave facade and a steady voice, but I could still hear a hint of anxiety in it.

"I'd been planning to prepare the Joker for a psych evaluation the moment you brought him in. But his rare, silent behavior had intrigued me and I had to examine him a little bit further from his cell before bringing him down for an evaluation." Dr. Adam stated as calm as she could, "But when that unfortunate event had happened, you know the bleeding chest, I had to quite the examination and hast the evaluation preparations."

Dr. Adam stopped for a moment to take a mouthful of water that was followed by a deep breath and then she continued, "The Joker was scheduled at mid-noon and when he reached my office he had an impassive expression. He took a seat and kept staring at me. I'd waited for him to speak, to shoot a smartass remark like he usually does, but he remained silent. He was always the one to speak up first and at that rare moment I'd chosen to start with a simple question and so I asked how he felt."

At that point, the brave act had finally crumbled down and a dash of fear wrapped around her face as she spoke, "A creepy grin had replaced his emotionless face. He had started to giggle then he laughed hysterically, jerking his head backwards. A minute later, he lowered back his face glaring at me madly he hissed, _"Do you want to know how I feel Doc? Why don't you tell me? Why do you think I am here?"_ He then, somehow broke his restrains, jumped at me pushing me hard on the floor and snapped, _"If I knew how I felt, why would I came back here?! You are supposed to be the fucking expert! I've been in here for three fucking days! So please do tell me why do I still feel this stabbing pain in my fucking chest!"_"

Her breathing pattern was getting heavy and shaky as she continued to speak, "He started punching me on the chest as if trying to explain his pain. His punches were hard and I could barely breathe, that's when I'd started to gradually lose my consciousness. After that I woke up in the hospital, with a harsh bruise and the news of the Joker's escape."

"Thank you doctor." I said empathetically, "I'm sorry for taking your time."

"It's always a pleasure to help you Batman." She replied with a smile, "Hope you find the Joker soon."

_I do hope so too._

She was a brave one, I admitted, to face such an awful incident and yet manage to show such a reassuring smile.

* * *

"Master Bruce! I implore you to rest for a while." Alfred pleaded, "You have been going through this recording for the past twenty four hours!"

"Please Alfred, I can't rest until I figure out the location of the Joker! He has already attacked two doctors, aside from Dr. Adam!" I argued, "He might have left a clue somewhere during this recording."

"Master, I worry about you." Alfred stressed with utmost concern.

"I know Alfred, I'm sorry." I replied with reassuring smile, "I promise you, I will head back to my room to rest as soon as this recording ends"

Alfred nodded with a smile, knowing that pushing the matter any further would be fruitless.

A half hour later, I still ended up clueless.

_Where are you Joker?_

I clenched my chest as the stinging pain hit again.

_I really am getting old, I should seriously listen to Alfred and take better care of my stressed out body._

I stood up, climbed up the stairs that lead to the secret passage and up to the manor then headed to my room. I slammed into my bed, totally exhausted from the lack of sleep for the pass four days.

_Damn you Joker… Please lemme hear that crazy laughter of yours…_

My eyelids fell down slowly, and I gradually drifted away with my hand still clenching hard to my chest trying to repress the pain.

_,,_

_,,_

_TBC_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to show me your love... or hate xD**

* * *

"Master Bruce, it seems that the Joker has assaulted yet another Doctor." Alfred stated with a bit of grimace.

"That makes a total of seven doctors, including Dr. Adam." I mumbled, "Did they state any similarities to the previous casualties?"

"Yes Master, several hits to the chest, mostly on the left side as some stated." Alfred replied then added sardonically, "It's rather weird, not that I am saying any of the previous clown's actions made any sense."

"Thank you Alfred." I replied then pulled back my concentration to the screen.

_So far seven assaults, all to the chest and some victims specified that the hits were more concentrated on the left side of their chest._

_What does that mean? Why doctors? Why the left side of their chest...? Their heart? Dammit Joker! This doesn't make any sense!_

This was getting really frustrating, for it had been more than two weeks since the Joker's escape and I didn't have a single clue of where he might be. I could barely concentrate on anything else; Nightwing saw that and offered his help. At first, I refused profoundly, but then I had gaven up and took on his offer. Fighting criminals with a preoccupied mind had proven to be extremely unwise; I had found myself in a highly, unfavorable position not once but twice!

Guess my theory about the Joker was right; I could never find the evil genius unless he wanted me to. Everything that happened in the past was according to his rules, and I? I'm a mere pawn in his game of chess.

"Master, dinner is ready." Alfred stated, interrupting my train of thoughts.

"I'm not hungry Alfred." I replied dismissively.

"Master Bruce! I beg of you, you already skipped breakfast and lunch!" Alfred exclaimed with dismay, "I'm afraid of what might happen to you if you continue this way."

He was right, eating had been the least if my concerns these days. I had lost quite some weight and it was showing. I felt bad for making Alfred worry about me, I really wanted to try harder for him but the Joker had consumed each and every part of me.

"I'm sorry Alfred." I apologized sincerely to the old man, who never failed to serve me well.

"Master, I would rather see you eating than you apologizing, which seems you have taken quite a habit of these days." Alfred pointed out with deep concern.

"Then serve me the best dish you have and I promise I won't resist." I replied with a forced smile, trying to reassure him, even though I honestly didn't feel like eating.

"Thank you Master." Alfred replied with a relieved smile, then bowed and headed back to the manor to fetch me dinner.

* * *

It was eight in the morning when Commissioner Gordon called with news of the Joker.

"The Joker has left you an invitation, Batman." Gordon stated, "I'm sending a photo to you right now."

Few seconds later, a photo popped on the screen showing some abandoned building, and in the middle there was a guy tied up to a chair. His shirt was ripped off and something was painted on his chest.

_I do hope it is paint._

**"A virgin tear, at last quarter"**

"So what do you think?" The Commissioner questioned curiously, "Do you have an idea what it means?"

"Yah I guess so, thank you Commissioner." I replied and hanged up abruptly before he could ask any further questions. I was honestly grateful for the info, but I didn't want the police anywhere near this.

_A virgin tear?_

So the Joker knew that I had seen that tear he desperately tried to hold back. If I was right, then he wants me to meet him at that alley, and_ at last quarter, _which means at midnight, when the last quarter moon rises; around sixteen hours from now.

_Finally Joker... Thank you..._

For the first time in weeks, I felt lighter...my heart felt lighter.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but the next will most probably be the last and I just don't want it to end yet!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took me so long to update! I do hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this fic, hence the fan part.**

* * *

It was almost an hour to midnight, the pass several hours felt like years, and I had been pacing back and forth impatiently, driving poor Alfred nuts.

"Master! Would you just have a seat already!" The butler exclaimed, "You have been walking around since you've got the news regarding the Joker's whereabouts this morning."

"For God's sakes Alfred! You know how important this is to me!" I growled, "How do you expect me to sit and wait calmly?"

"No actually, I don't. I thought I did, but I would rather hear your theory on your radical behavior, Sir." Alfred scowled.

I gave Alfred an astonished look then I hurriedly retorted, "I don't have time for this, I've to get ready."

I quickly left the room; Alfred's counter question had taken me by surprise. I had no idea why I felt this impatient. I knew I had some questions that only the Joker could answer, but still, why? Why did I want to see him so badly? Did I miss our fights?

_Do I miss you…Joker?_

I dismissed the unlikely theory with a laugh, why would I ever miss him?

Unfortunately, the sting in my chest suddenly attacked again, I pressed hard against my chest, trying to sooth the pain. It might have been due to all of the pacing I had done while waiting for the time to pass by.

_Damn you Joker... You are definitely bad to my health!_

I sighed as I hopped into the batmobile, yet all my thoughts were now replaced with excitement. Finally, after three agonizing weeks, I was going to meet the Joker and finally have my answers.

As I drove to my destination, I tried to gather my thoughts, to list down the questions that had been overwhelming my mind during the past weeks. However, I started to get nervous, my mind went blank, and for some reason I felt like a teenage boy, who was heading out for his first date.

I finally arrived at the dark alley but was around a quarter hour early.

_Dammit! I'm way too overwhelmed by this... What has gotten into me?!_

I concealed myself in the shadows, waiting for the Joker, for all I know this might have been a trap.

Nonetheless, the fifteen minutes had passed, and it was now ten minutes past midnight and I felt all my excitement getting replaced with pure anger.

_Did I misinterpret the Joker's message? Or is he making fun of me?_

I was too overwhelmed and mad to think straight; I jumped out the shadows and looked around cautiously.

"Where are you Joker? Show yourself!" I demanded angrily, darting my eyes to each and every corner.

Suddenly, a laugh came from the shadows, "So, you have finally showed yourself…Batman."

I stood there, staring at the grinning clown as he slowly emerged from his hiding. I somehow, for some unknown reason, felt glad to finally see him. But anger engulfed me fast, he had put me through hell and out, and now he was laughing it out!

"Why?!" I growled with rage and clasped my hands into fists, trying to contain my anger.

"Why you ask?" The Joker retorted mockingly, while tilting his head to his side in dismay, and then his grin flipped as he stressed angrily, "WHY?!"

He lunged at me, anger consuming his entire body. I tried desperately to defend against his sudden attack and lost balance as I did so. The clown was now on top of me, grasping my cape and gritting his teeth with rage.

He pulled me closer to his face and snapped, "You're asking me, _why_?! How dare you! How dare you, you bastard?!"

I stared at him incredulously. I tried to release myself, but he was unbelievably strong.

_Were you always this strong, Joker?_

He started throwing punches at me, right to my chest, exactly the way he assaulted those doctors, yet his punches weren't as hard as they had claimed. They were rather soft, as if he was too scared to hurt me, but still, they hurt me. Each punch brought up a sharp, sting in my chest that was exactly the same as the ones that I had been having for the past days. As I tried my best to fend him off, suddenly, something warm dropped on my chin and startled me. I stopped and looked up at the clown; he was crying bitterly and wasn't trying to hide it this time.

"It's your...f… fault... your damn fault." The Joker sobbed then pointed a tall, slender finger to the left side of his chest and added, "Why…? Why are you causing me _this_ pain, Batman?"

I had no idea what to do or what he meant. What did he mean by, my fault? Why was he in so much pain? What's wrong with his chest?

_His chest? My chest? What the hell is happing in here?_

I was at total loss. Unconsciously, I lifted my hand and placed it over his, the one he had over his chest.

"Does it hurt that bad?" I asked softly, the words were coming out of my mouth spontaneously. I had no idea why I was acting that way or why I said those words. It felt like I had no control over my body, like it had a mind of its own.

The Joker just sobbed bitterly and uncontrollably. He looked so heartbreaking and I couldn't take it anymore; this isn't the Joker that I know. This side of him stirred in me a thousand emotions, some that I couldn't even comprehend. My hands wrapped around his neck and brought him closer into a hug.

_What the hell…?! Dammit Bruce! Why are hugging this maniac?_

My brain was screaming, but the stinging pain was easing away as I brought him closer and closer to my chest. It felt good. I felt good.

The Joker grabbed onto my chest, instinctively begging me to hold him tighter, and I obliged. Minutes later, his sobs grew lower and lesser and his breathing was almost back to normal. I looked down at the Joker, he was sleeping, and his face was sorrowful, wet with tears.

I wiped his tears cautiously and allowed him to sleep on my chest for a while. I had no idea why I did this, why I was doing all of this, but I just gave up on thinking. My mind had failed me quite miserably these days, which left me with no choice but to allow my heart to take over and see where it would lead me. So, if this was what I felt like doing right now then let it be.

The ground was hard and cold, so I slowly and cautiously wrapped my hands around the clown and stood up. I carried him as careful as possible so that I wouldn't wake, the now, soundly sleeping clown. I went to the nearest wall and sat, resting the Joker in my lap for support, or so I convinced myself.

The Joker's sleeping face looked so peaceful, now that the sobs had ceased completely. I found my hand caressing his pale face, and as I tugged back a stray lock, he stirred slightly at my touch and a little smile formed on his face. It startled me, I had known the Joker for years, but I had never seen his face form anything close to a smile besides that signature grin of his. It gave me warmth and peace, and made me smile back. He suddenly muttered something, something that was totally unexpected and made me stare at him in disbelief. I wanted to wake him up, ask him if what he said was true. Nonetheless, I suppose it's true if he said it in his sleep, isn't it? Something that psychiatrist usually say about the connection between honesty and the subconscious?

I waited for what seemed like ages; it was agonizing to wait for the clown to wake up. My curiosity was eating me away and I had to confirm it, even though he would most probably deny it. But who knows, he might surprise me; I mean he had been pretty full of surprises.

At last it was dawn; the moon was now setting allowing the sun to take over and announce a new day. As the sun rose steadily, sunrays had found their way to the Joker's face and caused the clown to stir. He squinted, his hand rose to his face trying to block the sun, allowing his eyes to open and adjust to the change.

"Where… am I?" The Joker asked with a husky voice. When he tried to adjust his sitting position, I slipped swiftly next to him so he wouldn't notice that he had been sleeping in my lap.

"A virgin tear." I teased with a smirk, which caused the clown to startle, for he was still oblivious to his surroundings.

"Ha ha... Funny!" The Joker scoffed in annoyance, "The caped coconut made a joke."

"Seriously?" I frowned at the stupid nickname.

"Whatever… I'm pissed off at you." The Joker mumbled with a pout and a dismissive hand gesture.

"So it seems." I replied and heaved a deep sigh. I really wanted to ask him if he was aware of what he said during his sleep, yet I felt it would be better to have my other questions answered first. So, I turned to look at him and asked, "Would you care to tell me why?"

The Joker looked at me then turned back to look at the sunrise and said scornfully, "What have the world come to? Here I'm with my greatest adversary, watching sunrise… how romantic."

"Joker." I pleaded with a frown, "You at least owe me that."

"Fine." He replied with a sigh, "But don't nag if you don't get it! Hell I don't! Just know that it's your fault Bats and that's it!"

"I promise I won't!" I growled, while trying to conceal the urgency in my voice.

He took a deep breath and started talking, "Before that incident, when I… you know…"

He trailed off and looked at me; I nodded, knowing that he meant that eventful day, when all of this had started.

"For weeks I kept thinking of you, of why every time we met I felt this weird pain in my chest. It was barely noticeable at the beginning but then it got more and more painful. Until that cursed day, my chest was like on fire, I just wanted to somehow numb the pain away, which you did." The Joker continued then looked at me for a second and tilted his head wearily as if to thank me for the punch.

"That's why you asked me to take you to Arkham?" I asked, urging him to continue.

"Yah, I thought one of the doctors might figure it out." The clown shrugged, "But for two agonizing days, I've waited. For nearly forty-eight hours, I kept thinking over and over of what this might be. Why it hurts so much."

The clown paused a little and clenched his chest, then continued, "The pain... it just became so unbearable... way beyond my threshold..." He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as if he was reliving the pain, "I just had to get rid of it... It ate away my senses... then all of a sudden the pain started to cease and I felt something warm and soothing trickling down my chest. It was like I blanked out and wasn't aware of what was happening until the medic's gasp brought me back to reality."

He paused again, a little hesitant, then looked at me with a weary grin and giggled, "I do sound crazier than I already am, don't I?"

"Why do you think it becomes more painful around me?" I asked, countering his question, which I really didn't want to answer.

"Well none of the highly certified, self-proclaimed experts knew, then how am I supposed to know?" The Joker scorned, obviously meaning the doctors he assaulted, and then he sighed and added curtly, "Maybe that little batbrain of yours has some logical explanation?"

A little smirk crept on my face, for I did believe that I had finally reached to a conclusion, but I didn't want to hand it down that easily to the clown, "Hmmm... What would you say if I told you that I had the same pain? Well not as painful as yours but still."

The Joker's green eyes widened with bafflement, he stood up abruptly and snapped, "What do you mean?!"

I tried so hard to suppress a chuckle that was threatening to escape my throat, and I'll be damned if I overstepped my persona more than I had already did. Therefore, I stared down to hide my amusement and gestured for him to sit. He impatiently obliged and glared at me for answers.

"Well, let me ask you this." I said, while raising my head to meet his eyes. I unconsciously placed a hand under his chin, bringing him closer to my face. The Joker flinched at my touch and I felt a flush across my face as I noticed what I had just done. However, unfortunately for me, what I had to say next was bound to make it worse; nonetheless, I had to, no, I must.

"D-do you... do you love me?" I asked abruptly, yet timidly, and with a face that was burning with obvious embarrassment.

The Joker gasped and jerked backwards; his white face had turned into a bright shade of red.

"W-what are y-you saying?!" The clown stammered, "Seriously Bats… what the hell?!"

"You didn't answer my question..." I replied with a voice that was barely audible, and buried my head into my palms.

_God this is frustrating!_

At that point, the embarrassment that I felt was like nothing I had ever felt in my whole life. My hands were shaking a little bit, and I had to clasp them together to force the shake into a stop. My eyes were fixed on my lap, and I had no I idea what I were expecting from the clown.

"Why in the world would I be in love with a GUY?" The Joker snapped, while pointing at me, "And one that fights criminals in a freaking black spandex?!"

He had a point, with the guy part, but the second part pissed me off a bit. However, I was still determined to reach an ending to all of this, so I took in a deep inhale and raised my head to meet his eyes.

"Because…" I began but trailed off; I was scared, embarrassed, confused and way too overwhelmed, but thankful that the cowl masked most of it.

"Because?" The Joker asked with a frown.

"Because… this guy who fights criminals in a freaking black spandex…" I replied while squeezing my hands, trying to muster as much courage as possible.

_My God...why is this so unbelievably hard?! Like almost impossible_!

"…is in love with you." I said, finishing my sentence, then added, "I'm in love with you Joker."

_I said it! I can't believe I actually said it!_

There was silence. I noticed that I've lowered my gaze involuntarily as I confessed my love to the Joker and the silence was killing me, so I raised it back carefully. The Joker had a poker face on, totally expressionless, then he seemed a bit confused, next he looked like he finally understood it, but suddenly he dropped his face down, staring at the ground.

A few minutes later, I heard a faint laughter which grew louder and louder. The Joker snapped his face up, laughing out hysterically. He even fell on his back with his hands wrapped around his stomach, while tears streamed down his cheeks as he kept laughing.

This pissed me off greatly. I've held my temper for far too long for the sake of all of this mess, but to insult my confession with laughter? That was it!

I snapped and jumped at the laughing clown with fury. I was about to punch him when he intercepted me.

"I'm sorry… Please…" He apologized through his laugh, barely able to speak, "Please… just give me… a moment to explain."

I was too pissed off; I really wanted to punch him, even though he claimed that he had an explanation, yet deep down it felt like I wouldn't have punched him either ways. The moment I had realized that I was in love with him, something broke inside of me, inside the Batman.

The Joker finally managed to stop laughing and tried hard to catch his breath as he wiped the tears from his eyes. I was still on top of him, glaring as I waited for him to explain the punch-line behind my confession.

"I'm sorry Bats, I wasn't laughing at you, honestly." The man below me apologized as he brought a hand to my cheek and caressed it. His gentle caress sent a wave of electricity through my body; it felt like each and every inch of my body was responding to his touch, and I had never felt so alive.

"I was laughing on how simple the answer was and how ignorantly stupid I were." The Joker explained, while raising his other hand and cupped my face, "The pain I felt in my chest…the blend of fear, confusion and longing. So many clues, but still… I would have never guessed."

He brought me closer to his face; closer to his enchanting green eyes; closer to his warm breath and closer to his cherry, red lips.

"I love you too, Batsy." The Joker murmured with the widest and brightest smile ever.

I smiled back at him, and finally let out that suppressed chuckle.

_This was the story of the pain in our chests… the longing in our hearts._

_,,_

_,,_

_The end?_

* * *

**A sequel, anyone?**


End file.
